Merrily We Come Together
by teasetillyoudrop
Summary: Sasuke faces the holiday and the troubles of loving an older man oblivious to the depth of his emotion, too mature act on their shared feelings. (SasuNaru, older!Naruto, younger!Sasuke)


**Comments: **I wanted a younger!Sasuke and older!Naruto fic... Merry x-mas to me lol 

* * *

><p>The air is so bitingly cold it forms puffs of air in front of Sasuke's face as he exits the shop after hours of deliberation and a single bag in his possession. The sky so bleakly dark grey up above it emphasizes the rainbow lights blinking brightly from the storefronts around him.<p>

Every step he takes makes a crunching sound, sinking into the inch high snow, while he looks around at the other shops, thinking of something else to buy with the credit card resting in his pocket.

Which he _did not_ swipe from Itachi, even if he deserved it for embarrassing him.

Merely borrowed with the intent to pay back. Later, much later.

He bypasses three shops before he finds another shop he's been meaning to check out for a year now, its storefront decadent and glinting under their showcase lights.

Everything has two or more zeroes attached to it and it suits him just fine as he chooses one particular item that catches his eyes from the displays. He notifies the clerk of customizations he wants to do and she coos and asks for more information about his life, which he brushes off with simple one or two word answers. The unperturbed clerk walks further back of the display alcove, stopping at the customizing station while talking to him.

Tuning out her chatter lets him survey the store and the fact that most of the people within and flowing from outside is in multiples of two. They excitedly babble, pointing at this and that, sometimes even uttering high pitch pleased noises that grate his ears and reminds him, again, of the increased inconsideration of people during the holidays.

The clerk calls his last name with the item safely tucked for storage and purchase, ripping him away from staring at a particularly joyful couple who stare at each other with such intent it colors him green inside.

Shooting one last stink eye at the couple, Sasuke heads towards the checkout counter, where he receives a suspicion laden eyebrow from the man who helps him at the register. Though the man holds questions in his eyes, he lets Sasuke swipe the platinum card without questions, signing with a perfect imitation of Itachi's signature and a curt refusal to gift wrap the item. Instead, Sasuke shoves it in the hidden pocket of his hoodie, zipping it up to secure it during his journey.

He opens the doors to the jingle bells and joyous sounds drifting from each door that opens from the multiple storefronts as other late shoppers hurriedly flit from place to place, jostling the bag hanging at his side. The fact that this holiday, among all the official holidays, fosters such disregard for manners makes him frown, arm raising to take the delicate package higher and away from danger.

He sidesteps a giant of a man who almost elbows Sasuke's chest and the delicate box in his hurry to reach his destination.

Sasuke growls, alarming the man enough to make him skip a step and almost slip.

Amused, Sasuke pauses at an alleyway entrance to watch the snow slowly drifting from the sky, casting ethreal halos around everything and everyone. It depresses him so much, seeing the bodies moving quickly, too busy to pay attention to their surroundings, the beauty of the moment.

He makes a couple of clouds with his breath, breathing slow and hot to make them come out more opaque, while they catch some snowflakes, before they disappear. Purposely kicks up some of the snow near him, making a larger pile, to stomp on with a chilly step.

The snow keeps falling slowly down, dusting everything in white and kissing his cheekbones with ice, then wetness.

He is cold, but the material value of the holiday is even colder.

So he continues on his way with a deep, frozen breath sigh.

* * *

><p>By the time Sasuke reaches the apartment, his nose feels numb and this cheeks painfully wind-burned. He rubs them with his mitten clad hands but it doesn't help, not until he's out of the biting cold because his mittens are a little wet.<p>

He clears the snow out of the way on each step of the apartment as he climbs higher, shoving it with a side of his shoe with a hope that it stays uncovered for the rest of the night. The landing at the end of the stairs is covered by almost three inches of snow by his eyes' estimation and a scowl forms on Sasuke's face, at the danger and meaning behind the undisturbed buildup.

Clearing a trail through it as well, Sasuke creates a valley until he arrives at room 143. It is quiet through the door and shadowy at the windows, which is disheartening but he doesn't let it worry him too much. He reaches for the key hanging around his neck to pull it over his head, kissing it before he shoves it into the keyhole.

Once the key catches and clicks after he turns it, unlocking the door, he places the necklace back around his neck, patting it down and savoring the burn of the metal on his warm skin. A twist of the doorknob opens the living space to him, plunged in darkness so he flicks the hallway light on while shedding his sodden shoes deftly without his hands. Toeing off his socks and hanging his jacket on the coatrack, he shuffles into the living room after donning one of the house slippers waiting at the foyer, flipping another switch to illuminate the room and attached kitchen and dining area.

Sasuke huffs, noticing the trash cluttering the small dinette and the unwashed dishes on the counters, which he remembers cleaning the last time he'd been in the building.

More than a week ago.

He sighs placing the bag on the coffee table, but goes about organizing the dishes in neat little stacks before starting on the table, frowning at trend of cheap microwavable food and instant noodles. After dumping a handful at a time into the trash that also needs to be emptied, he washes his hand in the freezing hot water, making an addition to why the other should move somewhere else. Fingers tingling, he pivots around to open the fridge, not at all surprised at the bareness that greets him. Rifling through the fridge results in a half full jug of orange juice, two eggs of twelve, a bruised apple, a bag of dried out baby carrots, and an almost empty carton of milk. He closes the door with annoyance, making a second addition to his growing list of reasons.

A yawn escapes his lips, waking a round of goose pimples on his arms, reminding him of the cold air and his numb feet. Hissing at the bare tiles beneath him, Sasuke rushes to the main bedroom, hating the small hallway even if it isn't halfway as long as the ones located in his own home.

The bedroom door opens with a loud, complaining creak after he wrestles with the jammed doorknob, letting out stale colder air that makes him shiver just as much as breathe in. Because the familiar scent of the house's owner wafts to him, stronger than in the big combined living room and kitchen, though slightly ruined by the small pile of laundry near the foot of the bed.

He hauls the mound of clothes to the attached bathroom, dumping it in the laundry bin, miffed of acting like a maid. Satisfied, Sasuke heads back into the room to yank the comforter off the bed and wrap it around himself. He shuffles back to the couch under the softness of the blanket, mindless of the edge dragging on the floor because they'll wash it later.

Plopping himself on the couch, Sasuke makes sure the excess of the blanket wraps around his feet multiple times while he gathers the rest of the fabric closer to himself. He inhales deeper the smell his heart calls home, warm and comfortable for now, burying deeper into the couch and the comforter with a yawn.

The blue numbers on the cable box reads eight o'clock on the dot as Sasuke's eyes droopily open and close, being lulled into sleep by the quiet house and the cozy nest he's made on the couch. He tries to fight off the sleep biting at his consciousness but days of studying, cramming, and thinking, as well as the sluggishness he experiences every time the temperature dips below sixty five degrees Fahrenheit, drags him deeper into the sandman's embrace.

Yawning again, Sasuke allows his eyes to close planning on napping for half an hour as he snuggles deeper in Naruto's scent.

* * *

><p>The sensation of fingers running through his hair wakes Sasuke from a pleasant dream of warm sun and gentle breezes smelling of grass and leaves. It travels against his scalp in a calming manner not unlike how his mother used to do, and it makes him rub his face against his blanket covered arm.<p>

Pointedly not the lap he had been expecting.

"Hi," Naruto's face swims to his vision, tired but smiling that beautiful smile, laughing lines forming around his eyes and mouth. He kneels besides the couch, sitting close enough for Sasuke to see his whisker mark scars distinctly against his tanned cheeks.

"Hi," Sasuke gruffs, blinking blearily at the older man as he stretches his arms and legs from the curled up position he'd adopted in his sleep. "How long have you been here?"

Naruto's fingers continue their massage, scratching here and there, "A couple of minutes. You?"

The cable box flashes one zero while he unfolds himself to rise, "Not long."

Naruto's lips rises up a notch, eyes shining in good humor, "Don't get up, I need to clean up."

"Already did that."

"I mean myself. I knew you'd clean up if you got here early." Naruto looks away, expression sheepish and cheeks blushing, "Sorry for the mess."

"I don't mind," Sasuke sits up on his knee, reaching toward Naruto to grasp him on the back of the neck, "Welcome back."

He lands a peck on Naruto's cheek, another on the corner of his lips before the older man reaches behind his neck, grabbing Sasuke's fingers and gently pulling them away. Naruto scoots back from the kiss Sasuke aims at his mouth, placing his own dark lips against Sasuke's knuckles before rising with a crack from his knees, "Thanks. Just wait for a bit, I'll shower quick and prepare us some dinner."

Powerful tanned legs clad in simple khaki pants stride around the couch leaving Sasuke's sight as Naruto heads to his bedroom. His departure leaves Sasuke feeling cold, once again, so he goes back into his warm cocoon, closing his eyes once more.

This time he wakes with a gentle shake of his shoulder and concerned ocean blues regarding him, fifteen minutes after his first waking, "You okay? You seem really tired."

"It's nothing," Sasuke sits up, shaking his head to wake himself up, "Not enough sleep."

"Ah, the life of a student," Naruto chuckles, offering a hand, which Sasuke ignores without hesitation. "Come, I know you haven't eaten yet."

Following Naruto to the kitchen, watching that broad back shift in front of him, reminds Sasuke how much he'd missed the older man. With his school work and Naruto's busy schedule, not to mention Sasuke's house being located halfway across the neighborhood, their only contact had been their phones during their short breaks or right before bed. Although Naruto's messages still permeated the friendly, eagerness of the blond, it lacked the grace and beauty that has Sasuke's fingers twitching to grab and turn him around.

Those amusing messages always brought Sasuke's feelings up, but could never convey the sparkling blues of Naruto's expressive eyes, or the subtle movements of bronze muscles moving with restrained, raw power. They always sent his heart racing in emotion but not as much as having Naruto so close, so accessible.

"I know you hate fast food so here," Naruto's voice cuts through Sasuke's wandering throughts. His large hands untie the white bag in the middle of the table digging out two packages, a carton smelling of something vaguely fried and a clear plastic containing greens. He hands the latter to Sasuke with a teasing grin, "Healthy ass Asian style salad for Mr. Healthy."

Sasuke accepts the package, pinching the top of Naruto's hand, "Because I'm Asian?"

"No, 'cause you have a secret sweet tooth. You like the sweeter dressing and the orange slices, don't lie."

"Only because of you."

"Psh, next thing you know, you'll be blaming me for your need for a daily dose of candy."

"Those are your fault too."

Merry laughter erupts from Naruto's chest at that, shaking his shoulders and filling the apartment with joy and homely charm. It triggers a response on Sasuke's face, makes him feel more relaxed now that Naruto occupies the same air.

Taking away his attention from Naruto, who's busy salivating over his disgusting pile of fried chicken drenched in sauce, he prepares his salad with gusto. He tastes the dressing after opening a corner of the packet, liking the sweet yet tart flavor and the fact that Naruto knew him so well. He starts drizzling the liquid over the mix of greens with one hand while working at the orange filled packet on the other when Naruto ruffling his hair makes him pause.

Sasuke scowls as Naruto's fingers slowly move away from his hair, disliking the treatment even though he enjoys the attention. But when Naruto's palm disappears from his sight, revealing Naruto's expression, the complaint dies on the tip of his tongue.

Staring straight at him with a palm curled underneath his chin and mouth tilted slightly upward, Naruto's face glows utter contentment. His cerulean eyes darker as they curve with the grin.

"What."

"Nothing. You look well, not sleeping aside."

"Getting out of that hell hole would do that to anyone."

"The school or your house?"

"Both."

Naruto's hand rises to make its way toward his hair again, which Sasuke knocks back with a warning glare. The action widens Naruto's smile, head swishing back and forth before his dominant hand returns to the chopsticks resting on the styrofoam package. "Speaking of home, I told Itachi you're here."

Sasuke clicks his tongue.

"Would you rather have him worry so he could grill you harder later?"

Sasuke throws him an non-plused stare, in the middle of shoving a forkful of food into his mouth.

"I didn't think so. Anyway, call him or text him after eating, yeah? You'll make him grow white hairs with your random visits. "

"They're not random."

"But you never warn him, so they're random enough."

"Hn."

Naruto points his chopsticks at him, "You Uchiha are so stubborn. Told him to call you himself, but he said you need to reach him yourself. What's so hard about doing it himself? Iruka used to call me all the time when I forgot to tell him where I was going. Granted I used to contact home all the time before I hit my rebellious stage but-"

"Naruto."

"What?"

"Shut up."

Naruto gives him a cheeky grin, face looking much younger, waking the yearning Sasuke's had for years, that they were born on the same year, or at least closer. "So rude."

"Says the man with the motor mouth while shoveling food down his gullet."

Naruto chokes in between swallowing and laughing, pounds his chest a little when Sasuke moves to stand and help. "I'm okay, I'm okay. Just got caught unaware by your sharp tongue."

"Idiot."

"I've missed you too."

Sasuke freezes for a moment then spears a couple of leaves with more force than before, "I didn't say anything."

Naruto hums.

They eat among squeaking sounds of plastics scratching and Naruto's enthusiastic movements. Sasuke sneaks glances at Naruto every time the blond makes an appreciating sound

"It's bad, you know..."

"What is?"

"Eating fast food every day."

"Hey, I also eat other things."

"Microwavable stuff are even worse."

Naruto's glance slides to the left, "Yeah, well, it's too much effort to cook for myself. And eating it alone isn't fun."

Sasuke frowns at his salad, feeling the impending repeated disagreement, "All the more reason to move."

The blond sighs, tired too of this point of contention. "And I've told you why I'm not going to."

"I don't mean into _our_ house, just move closer so I could keep you company more."

"That's the problem, Sasuke."

The comment stings, just like always. It makes the bottom of his stomach drop and bile rise in his throat. They've talked about this before, plenty of times, and always the answer is the same.

"Don't act like that, you know I can't."

"Itachi is alright with it. He trusts you."

"Itachi's one of many people. Sasuke can you imagine what your neighbors will think seeing you at my place all the time? And no doubt spending the night many of those times?"

"I don't care what they think."

"It doesn't ma-" Naruto cuts himself off, eyebrows furrowing before he sighs again, "It's not what they think about you Sasuke. It's what they think is happening."

"Then we just make sure we don't do anything suspicious."

The blond shoots him a dirty look, eyes full of disbelief and mouth set downward, "Right. We don't have to do anything for anyone to get the wrong idea."

Sasuke's blood runs cold, latching on to a specific word that twists in his chest. "Nothing's wrong with us."

Naruto's dip even lower, pinning him down with serious blue, "That's not what I mean and you know it."

"No I don't!"

White palms slam on the wooden surface, echoing in the small space while it chases the frustrated words that escape Sasuke's resolve. His chest heaves with the explosion, heart palpitating and mouth cotton dry.

"Sasuke..."

His arms tremble as his fingers curl into a fist, knuckles white as he grinds them. "We barely see each other and when we do, it's always only a couple of hours before you drive me home. You could let me stay once in a while, or try to come home earlier_. _Something! Anything!Just stop acting like..likeyou're _babysitting me! _"

Naruto looks away, face scrunched and visibly upset but Sasuke's had enough. Soft spoken words drift quietly from the blond's mouth, "You can't stay here."

"Why not?!"

"You just, you just can't. Sasuke, please," Naruto's eyes dart cagey, refusing to meet the confrontational scowl Sasuke aims at him.

"No. Give me a reason."

"All it takes is one phone call."

"It would be those nosey busybodies' words against mine and Itachi. I don't think the police are _that_ incompetent."

"It doesn't matter. The suspicion will still be there."

"I'm consenting."

"Yeah_, all of your fifteen years! _I told you, wait a couple of years and it'll be easier. Still complicated, but easier."

The conversation opens new territory, one that's been eating at Sasuke's heart for a couple of weeks now since Karin sent him pictures during one of her shopping sprees. "For what? So some attractive hussy could steal you away while we're whatever we are?"

The blond also rises to his feet, all of his six foot four towering over Sasuke's five foot five. "_What the hell."_ He hisses, bringing his furious face closer to Sasuke's own, "You think I'm going to go back on my word?"

"I've seen you and that blonde woman flirt. In front of customers no less."

"When did you-" The incredulous look pulls his wheaten eyebrows up closer to his hairline, "Look Ino is just like that with everyone."

"_But you go along with it_."

"For entertainment! There's only so much work you could do before you get tired of it and want to do something, anything fun. And before you ask, neither of us are interested in each other. Hell, I'm pretty sure her and Chouji are going to start dating as soon as Chouji realizes how attractive she is to everyone." Naruto shoots him a serious look, "If we're going to talk about this, what about you? Itachi says you and Sakura have been quite close recently."

"Of course, we're on the same educational path." Sasuke crosses his arms, hip resting on the table edge.

"He says she comes to the house frequently, spending hours in your room and you get angry every time Itachi butts in. That's ample opportunity for _things_ to happen."

"_Nothing happens! _You're-" _the only one _gets swallowed down with a bob of his Adam's apple, "I choose her as my project partner because she's competent and I trust her not to disappoint me."

"So you don't trust me."

"I didn't say that."

"But the sentiment is there. You don't trust me interacting with my co-workers, you don't trust that my attention will stay loyal to you, _you don't trust my judgment_."

Sasuke's fingers tremble as he savagely chews on his bottom lip, "Then let me just stay the night once in a while."

"You can't."

"Why?"

"I don't trust myself around you." Naruto sends him a rueful grin, "I don't think you understand how attractive you are, how much it means to me when I come home exhausted to find you here in my home, surrounded by my things. And sometimes you even wear my clothes even though they're sizes too big. It's just. Really, Sasuke, you can't stay here."

Sasuke holds his stance, heart hammering from the confession, but still wanting more, needing more after days of listening to his peers talk about the hours they spent with their partners. How little Sasuke's time with Naruto is in comparison.

"God, even your annoying pouty face is adorable," Naruto reaches forward, tugging at his bangs, "Stop frowning and listen, truly listen. What would happen if I got transferred away?"

Sasuke stiffens, the words shooting pain straight into his chest.

"Not that I would! Stop that!" Naruto's fingers pry Sasuke's clutching nails away from his arm, "Just a scenario. You really have nothing to worry about, 'sides you already know my feelings."

"What do you feel..." Sasuke squeezes the larger digits in his own, liking and hating how delicate his long fingers look against Naruto's work roughened hand. He stares at the contrast of their colors, caramel against milk, and the difference in sizes, his artistic fingers like a woman's enclosed in Naruto's huge grip. His attention moves to Naruto's face when the fingers squeeze back.

"Really? Nothing I've said or let you do clues you in?" Naruto's blond fringes swish around as he shakes his head, "Or you're just that mean, huh."

"I just..." He hates the hopeless desperation that lowers his voice and makes him trail off, leaving out _need you_ to hang in the air.

"Yeah, I know." A rough thumb briefly trails on Sasuke's right cheek as Naruto's blue eyes stare frankly at him and his warm hand leaves Sasuke's hanging cold, "I can't give you a promise ring or anything like that, there'd be too many questions, but close your eyes."

Sasuke does so, after raising an eyebrow in question and getting a glowing, gentle smile in return. He hears Naruto shuffling and clothes ruffling, feels Naruto moving closer with the way his nerve endings fire and cause tingles to form on his right side before the man moves behind him. He has a moment, where Naruto's breath brushes near his left ear making him feel uncomfortable on that side with the urge to touch and soothe the prickling sensation that spreads through his whole neck, before a light weight falls to rest in the middle of his clavicle. A cold string also touches the bare skin around his neck while Naruto's knuckles brush against his nape before his presence steps away, letting Sasuke breath normally.

"There."

Light floods Sasuke's vision while his hand rises to his chest, heart hammering when it feels two small orbs caging in a prism like stone in between.

"I figure this is promise enough..." Naruto's uncertain voice drifts from behind him. "Keep it until I could get you something mine and mine alone."

Sasuke's fingers raise the crystal to his eyesight, glinting azures and sky blues under the fluorescent lights. The light mass hardly registers on his fingers but the cool sides relaxes his nerves, feeling heavy in his heart.

He remembers Naruto talking about the necklace after his younger self had, carelessly, fingered it years ago, curiously enraptured by the intense color and how similar it was to Naruto's eyes. That it was a good luck charm, of sorts from Naruto's very distant and mercurial godmother. The fact that Naruto's face had gone distant and so very soft while he caressed the jewel had implied something much deeper than a good luck charm, had made Sasuke's heart sink farther in longing for the high schooler at the young age of eight.

Sasuke hadn't understood it then, only knowing that every day the older boy had stopped by had made his days brighter. The blond's boisterous personality had made school work more tolerable just like his bright presence softened Sasuke's parents around the edges.

He kisses it now, just like he's wanted to do so many times till now, before letting it fall back to his chest. He turns to lightly sit on the table, watching the older man, "Just lending it to me? How... economical."

"You're so not cute, Sasuke-_chan_."

"I distinctly remember you calling me adorable."

"I take it back."

Sasuke chuckles, walking around Naruto to walk to the entryway, "I have something for you too."

Naruto's wider footsteps catch up to him, crowding Sasuke as he rifles through his jacket's hidden pocket. The older man's aura buzzes with excitement, barely waiting for Sasuke to give his gift.

"You mind stepping back?"

"Yes."

Sasuke elbows him in the gut, triggering an out of breath chuckle from Naruto while he moves to give Sasuke space. "Hold out your hand."

A tanned arm shoots out, eagerly shaking as Sasuke tuts and retrieves the jewelry from the small rigid case.

Sasuke tilts the proffered hand up exposing a slightly sweaty palm, to drop the silver object on it. He feels elated when the silver gleams as it contrasts beautifully against Naruto's deep honey-toned skin.

Naruto's blue eyes hone on the shining item quizzically, fingers from the opposite hand nudging the simple silver chain until he notices the slightly curved, bar-like part of the bracelet.

"You're such a..a sap." Naruto snorts and beams happily at him, tracing the engraved letters on the inside curve of the silver bar. Sasuke's name in flowing script etched permanently on the shining metal. "Keep you close to my lifeblood, huh."

"I'm not returning it," He forces down the answering flush to Naruto's pleased expression.

"Wouldn't dream of it," The hand holding the bracelet gestures at Sasuke, "Can you put it on me?"

Eagerly, Sasuke lifts the chain from the blond's palm, gingerly circling the wrist held up for him. He twists the warming metal until the more solid part containing all of his pent up feelings sits, flush, against Naruto's wrist. He has a moment to feel glad that it fits on Naruto's skin perfectly, like it'd been made specifically for his wrist, before he stands back to appreciate the splash of silver against Naruto's caramel skin.

He feels his lips tingling with the need to press it on Naruto's wrist, then Naruto's lips as the older man acts on Sasuke's silent urge. Naruto's kiss on his lips, soft, chaste and totally unexpected, is much too brief before he's enveloped in the warm cage of Naruto's arms.

"Thank you," Naruto murmurs against his crown. "Thank you," He repeats, deeply breathing in and disturbing Sasuke's hair.

"I.." Sasuke's throat closes up, forcing himself to inhale against Naruto's chest instead of letting the emotion choke him further. He lets his fingers play near Naruto's hips, plucking at the man's t-shirt.

They start rocking a little, side to side almost like a toned down dance, and Sasuke allows the movement, especially since Naruto doesn't break the embrace, arms still relaxed around Sasuke's back and sides. T'he motion calms Sasuke's wildly beating heart just as much as Naruto's scent enveloping him, imprinting itself in Sasuke's being.

"I'll wait," Sasuke continues, feeling his resolve build with the sincerity of Naruto's expressions and the perfect way they fit, even when they'd been arguing not moments before.

"And I'll wait for you," Naruto whispers, pulling his head back while still keeping Sasuke against his frame. He aims a boyish, inappropriately attractive grin at Sasuke, "I mean, I've waited for years, a couple more is nothing."

"You better be ready as soon as I hit of age," Sasuke pinches the skin he reveals from playing with the edge of Naruto's shirt. He forces a playful lilt into the serious words flowing from his insecurities, "I'll fucking hurt you if you chicken out."

The snort jerks Naruto's chest against his, "Again he questions my word."

They separate with a drop of Naruto's arms and Sasuke's step back, but Naruto's fingers seek his. It forces Naruto to bend down a little and Sasuke to raise his arm just a tad. The effort is enough for now, augmented by Naruto swinging their joined hands a little in joy.

"Merry Christmas dumbass," Sasuke squeezes the fingers burning against his cooler skin.

"Merry Christmas yourself, asshole," Naruto's fingers tighten back, eyes sparking in warmth and affection. "Now how about that cake you _definitely_ don't like eating."


End file.
